


SF试写_03 俺x星

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_03 俺x星

03 俺x星

 

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 下某次或许是觉醒后(?)的星吧

※ 我的性幻想从来只是那三个字的不同表现方式啊

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    “这个世界啊，满街是钱，遍地是女人。谁能够下决心就可争赢，谁能够把握机会就出人头地。”阿星左手指着俱乐部门口来往的车和人，转头对着阿骨说道。

    “……那个人好眼熟噢。”阿骨指着门口一辆车上下来的人说道。

    阿星听闻，顺着阿骨指的方向看去。

    他愣住了。

    穿着黑色西服的人正拉开车门。车里又出来了一位背影窈窕的女性，打理精致的发髻，体现诱人曲线和白皙肌肤的露背装，吸引了周围不少目光。穿黑色西服的人笑着伸出手，牵着那位窈窕女子，走进俱乐部大门。

    阿星看着那人的身影渐渐消失在俱乐部门口，心里有些空落落的，只有那模糊不清的笑容萦绕在心头。

    “啊！我想起来了！”阿骨兴奋地转头，“是他啊！搬家之后就没见了！看起来混得好好噢！”

    阿星没有应声，他低头，打量了下自己。破旧的外套，已经一周没洗的白衬衫，没有鞋带的皮鞋上落满了灰尘，腰间一根细绳当作皮带更增添了一份磕碜。

    他起身，不顾阿骨，径自慢慢走向家的方向。

    

    自打那晚之后，阿星都窝在家里。阿骨觉得有些奇怪，阿星每天都拖他上街游荡的。阿骨敲了几天门，但阿星都被敲得不耐烦喊话出来让他自己玩儿去。阿骨不晓得阿星为什么突然性情大变，不过觉得也好，人总有点小情绪要处理。于是他便撇下阿星，自己出门找零工去了。

    这日，门口又传来敲门声。阿星裹在被子里，想当做没听见。但敲门声还是断断续续地响起。他拉下蒙住头的被子，想这阿骨这小子怎么这么烦。阿星甩开被子，起身过去开门。

    “都跟你说别来烦……”阿星开了们，一抬头，看到门外站的人，后半句话卡在喉间。

    “好久不见。”

    来人穿着白色T恤和黑色裤子，手里拎着个盒子，笑盈盈地看着蓬头垢面的阿星。

    阿星愣愣地看着眼前的人，他想立马关上门当做没看见，但搭着门框的手却始终犹豫着。

    “可以让我进去吗？”

    “……嗯。”阿星回过神来，将门打开了些，让对方进了门。

    来人将手中的盒子放到桌上，边拆边说，“陈意斋的薏米饼和燕窝糕，我记得你喜欢吃，就带了些过来。”

    阿星没有说话，只是默默地用手扒拉着乱蓬蓬的头发。

    “我还怕你不住这儿了。”对方转头冲着阿星笑笑，“这些年过得如何？”

    “……”阿星看着对方，没有应声。

    要回答什么呢？说自己辍学之后就当了小混混么？说自己这些年当个小混混都没个黑社会的样子么？说自己是多么没用么？

    阿星张了张口，最终还是沮丧地垂着头，看向一边的桌角。他才注意到，桌子上还摆着那人搬家前送给自己的八音盒。阿星瞥了眼低头放点心的对方，暗暗期盼他不要看到那个八音盒。他怕……怕自己的心思随着八音盒一起被发现。

    那人将糕点拿出来后，走向阿星，将他垂落的头发拨到耳后。

    “对不起。”对方搭着阿星的肩膀，语气里带着些许懊恼，“家里有些变故，一直没能联系你。”

    “……没、没事。”阿星终于憋出一句话。

    阿星想问他那天晚上的事情，但又不晓得如何开口。他现在在做什么呢？那个女人是他的女友吗？他为什么今天要来找自己呢？他……还记得8岁时说过的话吗？太多的问题憋在阿星心头。

    “我现在定居英国了。最近回来帮大哥处理些事情，会呆上两三年。”

    “嗯。”

    “你现在在哪儿做事儿？大哥的俱乐部缺个领班，不晓得你愿不愿意？”

    “就……打些零工……”阿星搪塞着，“领班这个，我做不来啦……”

    “很简单的。”对方掂起阿星的下巴，认真看着阿星的眼睛，“主要是我想天天都能看见你。”

    “……”听到对方的话，阿星那瞬间有些心慌。这算什么？是他对那年那些话的肯定吗？

    阿星低头想了一会儿，抬头对上对方的眼睛，点了点头，算是答应了。

    

   来俱乐部上班有段时间了，阿星每天都很忙碌。比起之前混吃混喝的日子，阿星觉得充实了许多。

    “喂，你看，那个大小姐又来了呢~”阿骨轻撞了下阿星肩膀。

    阿骨是阿星叫来当保安的，虽然实际没什么用，但肥硕的体格还是能吓唬走一些人的。阿星向阿骨示意的方向看去，原来是宋家大小姐，据说琴棋书画样样精通，人也大方贤淑。她来了好几次了，每次都指名那人接待。谁都看得出她对他有意思。但那人挺直腰板不卑不恭的态度，像是热情招待，又像是拒她于千里之外，不过那大小姐似乎也不介意。

    阿星看着那人微笑着为大小姐倒酒，心中有些吃味。他在心里叹了口气，但却无可奈何。在一般人看来，那才是男才女貌。如果他……如果他能和宋家大小姐在一起的话，大概就是那种珠联璧合才子佳人的佳话吧。阿星想起小时候他牵着自己的手哭哭啼啼说着的话，低头轻笑自嘲着，那大概只是小孩子的胡言乱语吧。

    “看什么，做事去啦。”阿星闭眼吸了口气，转过头，指着在门口赖着的一个醉汉，让阿骨过去赶紧处理。

    阿星瞥了眼那卡座里相谈甚欢的人，有些失落。他甩了甩头，继续巡场。

    阿星不知道，在他转身之后，卡座里的人也向他的方向投来了目光。

    

    天渐亮，俱乐部里人少了许多，快要打烊。

    阿星伸了个懒腰，走进厕所。刚进了隔间，就被身后的人推着进来，锁上了门。阿星被惊吓到，转身刚想大喊，但看到来人之后却愣住了。

    “你干嘛啊？”阿星平定了下心神，有些尴尬。

    对方没有说话，只是将头靠在阿星肩头。阿星不知道发生了什么事，但凭直觉，他知道对方有些不开心。阿星抬起手，犹豫着轻拍着对方的背。

    “……怎么了？”阿星轻声问道。

    “你都不理我。”靠在肩头的脑袋下传来闷闷的抱怨。

    “哈？”

    “我说！”对方抬起头，定定地看着阿星的眼睛，“你都不理我，都不看我……”

    “哪有！”阿星反射般地反驳，但随即感觉有些不妥，又赶忙换了语气，“你很忙嘛。”

    对方又埋进阿星肩窝，闷闷地低声道，“宋老爷让我去他家吃饭。”

    阿星听闻，浑身一僵，拍着对方背的手也停了下来。他深吸了一口气，“那……挺好的。恭喜你啊，要当乘龙快婿了。”

    他稳着语气，但却掩饰不了那声音里细微的颤抖。

    “我拒绝了。”

    “……”

    “我跟宋小姐说了。”对方抬头，向上抬着的眼睛对上了阿星的视线，“我心里有人了。”

    阿星被盯着，听到对方的言语，心里有些要跳出笼外的雀跃，但又不晓得是否是自己自作多情。

    “有你。”

    对方的话语传入阿星耳中。心中的欢喜像是烟花般绽放，喜悦冲击着耳膜，阿星似乎听不到其他声响了。狭小的隔间里似乎只听得见阿星那一下一下的心跳声。

    领带被扯开，对方的唇沿着阿星的脖颈轻啄着。双手顺着向下，松开了皮带，解开了裤头的拉链，西裤顺着腿滑落到脚踝。阿星伸手想制止对方的动作，但却被对方按住了。

    唇上感到一阵柔软，阿星瞪大了眼。他不敢相信，一直在自己心里骚弄的人儿正吻着他的唇。阿星轻喘着，只是顺着对方的指引，配合着吐息。

    对方的手伸入那片禁地，握住了阿星的花茎。阿星感到一阵钝痛，对方的牙咬了上来，虎牙轻轻厮磨着锁骨。手探入阿星的衬衫下摆，一颗一颗慢慢解着纽扣。

    衬衫的纽扣被逐一解开，只剩下松垮的领带维系着两侧的衬衫布料。对方吻住阿星的唇，温柔地吸吮着，同时手握住了阿星的男根，慢慢上下套弄着。

    阿星手撑在搁板上，支撑着身体。他想伸手阻止对方的行为，但他知道，如果伸手阻止，那自己一定会因为没有手的支撑而瘫软下来的。感受着对方的爱抚，阿星抑制着自己的喘息。他转头咬住领口，紧闭着双眼，按耐着这一波波涌上的情欲。

    原本握住男根的手，慢慢向后轻探。阿星感到后方有陌生的触感探入，他绷紧了神经。对方的手指在阿星的穴口轻轻按压着，时不时将中指深入后穴些许。

    咬着领口的阿星觉着有些难耐，后穴的体验是他从来没有过的。阿星腾出一右手，想挡住对方的继续深入，却不想被对方抓住了手腕。对方蹲下了身子，抓着阿星的手腕，引导着他握住了自己根茎。阿星突然感到下体一阵温热，他低头看，对方正含着他的性器。

    “不要！……脏……”阿星想推开对方。

    对方没有说话，只是覆着阿星握住自己根茎的手，上下移动着脑袋，吞吐着阿星的男根。阿星觉得腿越来越软。前端被吞吐着，后方也被时不时的戳弄。阿星咬着衣领，拽着向后仰着头，吸着气。

    突然，隔间外传来了一阵嘈杂，有人进来了。

    阿星绷紧了神经，紧闭着双眼，死死咬着衣领，控制着不泄露半点喘息。然而对方却像没事发生一样，继续舔弄着阿星已经勃起的男根，手指也进入了第二根。

    “衰仔，你今天又被骂了啊？”

    “笑屁啊！那个乡巴佬！”

    “乡巴佬还不是当领班咯，你就好好挨骂吧~”

    “挨个屁！我看他卖屁股才当上领班的吧！”

    “哇~这么说好像有点道理噢~”

    “对厚，他屁股蛮翘的~”

    “哎呦，你个死基佬想上他噢？”

    “可能正合他心意呢哈哈哈哈~”

    隔间外传来一阵哄笑之后，又安静了下来。

    听到那些对话的阿星，有些愤怒，但又无法冲出去反驳。他咬着牙，又觉得有些委屈。眼眶还未湿润，阿星就觉得眼睛上一热。是对方的吻。

    “不要理会他们。”

    沙哑的嗓音安抚着阿星内心的恼怒，湿润而柔软的舌头顺着脸颊滑下，停在肩窝徘徊。他沉沦在对方的舔弄之下，松开了紧咬的牙关。丝丝呻吟泄出，阿星忍不住，也不想再忍了。抑制不住的娇喘像是春药一般，点燃了胯下的欲火。

    阿星突然觉着被向后推，双腿也被抬起，架在了对方肩头。还未反应过来眼下的状况，耳边传来带着热气的低语。

    “感受我。”

    话音刚落，阿星的后穴就传来一阵撕裂般的扩张，呻吟还未溢出口间，就被一个湿润的吻覆盖，混着疼痛与甜蜜的呻吟尽数没入吻中。

    对方的火热在阿星的后穴里渐渐深入探进开拓着。阿星靠着搁板，左手绕上对方的脖颈。两人交换着唾液，阿星努力将注意力集中在唇间的爱欲交缠，试图缓解后庭被侵入带来的疼痛。

    突然，阿星的身子猛烈颤抖了一下。阿星觉着体内有一点被重重撞击了，可带来的不是疼痛，而是席卷而来的酥麻，是抹去一切的快感。他朦胧着双眼，抬眼看着对方，昏暗的灯光下他只看到对方勾起的嘴角。还未看清对方的双眼，阿星就被下身接连而来的撞击来带的快感淹没了理智。

    阿星抑制不住那在全身涌动的清潮，呻吟滑出喉间，从一开始的稍许压抑，到后来的不再克制。后穴不断被戳到那敏感的一点，阿星被顶弄得有些泪腺失禁。他也不管隔间外是否有人了，只是顺着对方欲望的引导，释放着自己的情欲。声声娇喘环绕在洗漱间，似乎还传来阵阵回音。

    在几下重重的顶弄之后，对方释放了欲望。几乎同时，阿星也在手中泄出了积攒已久的情欲，白浊的汁液打了几滴到对方覆在他手腕上的手。

    阿星轻喘着气，垂着眼，睁开了一条眼缝。眼眶的湿润让他有些看不清，然而唇上落下的温度让他知道近在咫尺的是对方的脸，也是对方的温柔。

    “……”阿星紧闭着双眼，不想面对情欲扫过的狼藉。

    伴着轻吻，阿星感觉到对方轻柔地擦拭着他的下身，拉起裤子，又系好皮带。

    阿星睁开眼，对上了对方的双眼。他定定地看着，想从那眼里读出些什么。但对方只是冲他笑笑，伸手帮他拉好衬衫，系好领带，抚平了外套的褶皱。

    刚刚烧过的情欲似乎已经被抚平在西装之下，似乎已经消逝得一干二净。阿星感到不安，有种一切都只是梦境的担忧与失落。

    “嫁给我。”

    阿星还未反应过来对方的话，手就被抓起，一个吻落到手心。

    他什么也没说，只是埋头躲进对方肩窝轻轻地笑着，掩藏着通红的脸，呼出的气息有意无意地撩拨着对方的脖颈。

    “……嫁个屁啊！”阿星忍着笑意撑着说道。

    “那个八音盒……”对方伸手抚着阿星的头发，“一直放的是结婚进行曲噢。”

    阿星脸更红了，他当然知道那八音盒的曲子是什么。 他现在也知道了对方一开始就注意到他还留着那个八音盒了。

    对方将阿星紧紧拥抱入怀，抚着阿星的头发，不发一语，等着他说出自己的决定。

    “……嗯。”

    阿星犹豫了许久，给出了自己的回应，勾起的嘴角止不住眼角的湿润。

    那不是小孩子的胡言乱语呢，真好。


End file.
